Sonnets of Harry & Hermione
by Janet Martini de La Ley
Summary: Harry and Hermione's hidden love made into a sequence of sonnets.
1. Harry & Hermione's Secret

Author's Note: the disclaimer to all the sonnets are in my profile.

**Harry & Hermione's Secret**

The two met on the Hogwarts Express

And they both had nothing to talk of.

Both of them had been a horrid mess

But still the two had fallen in love.

Both had kept their emotions from Ron

And he started to love Hermione.

Ron never ever knew of the con

And still thought of Hermione blindly.

The first few years had gone by so fast

And two others entered the picture.

Cho and Viktor's love would never last

'Cause neither thought them worthy creatures.

Both cherished the time spent together

And hope their love goes on forever.


	2. Why Harry Loves Hermione

**Why Harry Loves Hermione**

He loves her long, brown, bushy hair

And loves her shiny, hazel eyes.

He feels happy that she is fair

And feels sad if he makes her cry.

He loves her soft, touchable skin

And loves all her woman features.

He knows caressing is a sin

And very much longs to feel her.

He loves her intelligent brain

And loves that she likes to take charge.

She helps him when homework's a strain

And makes really small ideas large.

He loves her more than just a friend

And will be with her till the end.


	3. Why Hermione Loves Harry

**Why Hermione Loves Harry**

She loves his shaggy, jet black hair

And loves his sparkling green eyes.

She always wants him to be fair

And never wants to see him cry.

She loves his light and tender skin

And loves his kind and gentle voice.

She knows caressing is a sin

And doing it would be her choice.

She loves that he likes to protect

And loves that he has emotions.

He gets loved ones out of conflicts

And shows her love and devotion.

She loves him more than just a friend

And will be with him till the end.


	4. First Kiss

**First Kiss**

It was when they both had detention

In the forbidden forest at night.

The others didn't pay attention

As Harry and Hermione took flight.

They started by only holding hands

And thinking of why their love exists,

But both wanted the spark to expand

So they came closer for a deep kiss.

The two lovers had let their eyes close

While letting their minds feel the pleasure

They had stopped before they were exposed

And both loved it more then they measured.

They'll remembered that moment always

And there's no more anyone can say.


	5. First Salvations

Author's Note: some of this may not be accurate, but give me a break.

**First Salvations**

One was when Hermione got saved by Harry

From that giant troll in the lavatory.

After that they both knew that nothing scary

Would ever disturb or destroy their privy.

The other venture was when they went into

The forbidden corridor on the third floor.

The two and Ron worked together to get through

The clogs ahead of what they were looking for.

They had to separate when they reached the end

But she didn't want to leave Harry behind.

He kissed and told her to help their fallen friend

And she knew nothing would ever change his mind.

Even though Lord Voldemort is in the way

Their passion will live on each and every day.


	6. Harry's Second Opinion

**Harry's Second Opinion**

He deeply and truly loves Miss Granger

And he knows that she really adores him,

But then one day he went to a stranger

Just because he had a surprising whim.

It was Mr. Longbottom he had asked

And he couldn't give Harry a reply.

He went to someone else to do the task

And chose to go to Hagrid, with a sigh.

Hagrid told him he thought it was splendid

That the two had fallen deeply in love,

So Harry's difficult search had ended

'Cause he had heard what another thought of.

He knew that she got an opinion too

And because of it their strong passion grew.


	7. Hermione's Second Opinion

**Hermione's Second Opinion**

She deeply and truly loves H. Potter

And she knows that he really adores her.

She knew that for the love to get better

That some hard talking needed to occur.

It was Ginny Weasley she chose to ask

And later knew that it was a mistake.

Instead of fulfilling Hermione's task

She had wanted their affection to break.

So she decided to go to Hagrid,

But after Harry had gone to see him.

He told her he thought their love was splendid

And she was happy that she had that whim.

She knew that he got an opinion too

And because of it their strong passion grew.


	8. Second Salvations

**Second Salvations**

The second year at Hogwarts was going fine

But both of them knew that trouble was to come.

Slytherin's heir started leaving dreadful signs

That Harry couldn't protect Hermione from.

One day she had suddenly been petrified

And Harry was too stunned to know what to do.

For the first time he was really terrified

But then he held her right hand and found a clue.

She figured out how to beat the basilisk

And he decided to take on You-Know-Who.

He knew it would be a life threatening risk

But he did it for his love and himself too.

Even though Lord Voldemort is in the way

Their passion will live on each and every day.


	9. Third Time

Author's Note: I'm referring to Harry and Hermione having alone moments.

**Third Time**

The first time around was before they knew

That both of them could change time forever,

And before the third time they had no clue

That the two could do something so clever.

After they freed Sirius and Buckbeak

Both of them had gone back in time once more.

They did that so they wouldn't have to sneak

Around to spend time alone like before.

They went back to the forbidden forest

To the same spot where they shared the first kiss.

Then they both had enough time for more zest

And they had made plans to do more of this.

The lovers hold hands and deep kiss, that's all

Because the love making they want to stall.


	10. Third Salvations

Author's Note: ok from now on the sonnets will have ten syllables in each line. If there are any other rules I neglect to follow please tell me.

**Third Salvations**

In the third year Harry found Sirius

And knew the truth of Lupin and Wormtail.

Coping with that info was so precious

That they had to let their love go off trail.

Hermione helped her love to save two souls

And kept the werewolf from striking Harry.

Then she watched as he took complete control

And stopped the Dementors, they were wary.

But still they had failed, You-Know-Who's servant

Had escaped and returned to his master.

They know the years to come won't be pleasant

But their passion won't be a disaster.

Even though You-Know-Who is in the way

Their love will live on each and every day.


	11. Harry's Woes

Author's Note: _he_ is Lord Voldemort

**Harry's Woes**

Harry was forced into the tournament

And he was fine with the event at first.

Then he realized that it would be torment,

So far that experience was the worst.

He hoped to take his love to the Yule Ball

But Viktor asked her before Harry had.

He knew that she didn't love him at all

But being apart made them both not glad.

'Why me, why me,' Harry would think at night,

'All I want is a normal wizard life.

Why must _he_ make me suffer, make me fight?

Why can't things be peaceful, without the strife?'

How can they be in love when in great pain?

The two lover's tears pour down hard like rain.


	12. After the Yule Ball

**After the Yule Ball**

Harry and Hermione went to their dorms

But when the others slept they departed.

They sat by the fire where it was warm

And not long after the love had started.

They leaned in for a deep, passionate kiss

And Harry began to grope her freely.

She made a sound that he thought was a hiss

But that noise was expressing joy really.

He had pulled away and held her tightly

And she put her head onto his shoulders.

"Why'd you stop," she asked then pecked him lightly.

"I thought I was being rough," he told her.

She looked into his eyes and saw his woe,

Then kissed him again so he'd let it go.


	13. Fourth Salvations

**Fourth Salvations**

It was a bad year for the two soul mates,

Both of them had their own separate troubles.

Silence between Harry and Ron was great

And Hermione's concern for him doubled.

He had made it through the first task alive

And the second one had been even worse.

Hermione had to be found to survive

So Harry had stayed with his love, of course.

The third task was complete hell for Harry,

He and Cedric vanished without a trace.

For both of them the event was scary,

You-Know-Who got away, what a disgrace.

Even though You-Know-Who is in the way

Their love will live on each and every day.


	14. Cho's Scheme

Author's Note: _H&H_ means Harry and Hermione of course. Also _H&H's_ is four syllables ok.

**Cho's Scheme**

Ever since that one third year Quidditch game

Harry had been on Cho's moody girl mind.

Hermione knew this and thought it a shame

Until Cho tried to rob Hermione blind.

Cho had given Harry a love potion

Which worked, but only for a short time span.

Under the spell he gave no emotion

To Hermione, but she had her own plan.

She convinced Cedric to be Cho's boyfriend

And later those two had fallen in love.

Then he died so their love came to an end

And Cho fixed on Harry to get hold of.

During fifth year Cho tried to snatch him back,

But failed 'cause _H&H's_ love attacked.


	15. Fifth Fight

**Fifth Fight**

Love is not perfect; some learn the hard way,

But Harry and his love knew already.

In fifth year they would have a fight each day

And slowly their passion got unsteady.

Cho tried to capture Harry's attention,

But he never noticed, her sight he missed.

One day Hermione was full of tension

Because she found out Harry and Cho kissed.

"Why Harry, don't you love me anymore?"

"I do Hermione, that kiss wasn't deep."

"But still, you said that you wouldn't, you swore!"

"I know, but it's your love I want to keep."

They resolved that conflict with an embrace

And from their minds that fight they would erase.


	16. An Exciting Night

**An Exciting Night**

They snuck into the Room of Requirement

And the place was filled with what they needed.

It was dimly lit by candles with a scent

That drove the lovers to do a lewd deed.

They sat on the bed and deep kissed at first,

But then he started to take off his clothes.

She hesitated 'cause she feared the worst.

He respected her so didn't oppose.

"I don't know if I'm ready," she had said.

"Ok," Harry replied, "we don't have to."

Then she got naked and laid on the bed,

So he went to her, and knew what to do.

They made love and didn't want it to end,

Then kissed to prove that it wasn't pretend.


	17. Fifth Salvations

Author's Note: this will be that last one until I read book six.

**Fifth Salvations**

This was the worst year for the two lovers,

You-Know-Who was loose to plot against them.

The Order kept itself undiscovered

And sometimes their love had to be condemned.

All year Harry had tried to keep Cho away

But she forced him in a relationship.

Then Hermione told her off one day

And Cho couldn't get Harry from her grip.

You-Know-Who lured Harry in a trap

And Hermione had warned him not to go.

He didn't listen, now there's still a gap

In the prophecy _he_ wanted to know.

Even though You-Know-Who is in the way

Their love will live on each and every day.


	18. In the Burrow

Author's Note: I finally read the sixth book. Also the sonnets from now on may be too mushy.

**In the Burrow**

Harry and his love were separated

And longed to be reunited once more.

To the burrow Harry Apparated

And Hermione knew, so chose to explore.

Harry was sitting in his room alone

When she entered and sat down on the bed.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of moans

As they both felt the love inside their heads.

Afterwards she just wanted to cuddle

So he held her close with bodies entwined.

Later they would have to break their huddle

So no one would catch them, and they both wined.

They were very glad to be together

And both want to stay that way forever.


	19. Hermione's Daydream

**Hermione's Daydream**

She got the Daydream Charm from George and Fred,

And had used it on the Hogwarts Express.

She didn't realize that her face went red

As she thought of him taking off her dress.

She started to caress him everywhere,

Then their lips and tongues had locked together.

Soon he had pleasured her without a care.

Her world melted, it seemed like forever.

Suddenly the train stopped and she awoke.

Then she noticed a side affect, the drool.

Harry was attacked and under the cloak

But she still told him when he got to school.

She wanted her daydream to become real

And he granted her wish, so she could feel.


	20. Ginny's Scheme

**Ginny's Scheme**

Ginny had gotten the idea from Cho

To use a love potion to win Harry,

But Ginny had another bottle though

And it was meant for his love, Hermione.

So far her little plan seemed to go well,

He thought of her, and Hermione of Ron.

They both were helpless while under her spell

And it seemed Ginny had already won.

Later Hermione realized what was wrong

And warned Harry of what she was doing.

Then they decided to just play along

Till Ginny realized his love was going.

During sixth year she tried to snatch him back,

But failed 'cause _H&H's_ love attacked.


	21. Sixth Plea

**Sixth Plea**

Tears poured into Hermione's trembling hands

As Harry watched her run form the party.

Harry knew that she would not understand

The reason he had kissed Ginny deeply.

"You told me to play along remember?"

"Yes," she replied, "but you haven't kissed me

That passionately since last September."

He thought a moment, then started his plea.

"I've told you before that I only love

You, Hermione, and I don't know how to

Prove it to you again, but I thought of

It, and I'm still here aren't I, next to you?"

He held her tight, and wouldn't let her go,

And kissed her long and hard, so she would know.


	22. No Salvations

Author's Note: This is the final sonnet. I don't care if there is a seventh book, I'm stopping here.

**No Salvations**

Everyone's in shock, Dumbledore is dead

And the Half-Blood Prince had gotten away.

Draco's task was to kill him, but instead

Snape, under a vow, did without delay.

Harry will soon do everything he can

To destroy Lord Voldemort's other souls.

Now the war has definitely began

And Harry will play an important role.

Hermione wants to help her love survive,

But he tells her that it's too dangerous.

She wants to stay with him while they're alive

And would die for him, just like Sirius.

Even though You-Know-Who is in the way

Their love will live on each and every day.

_**Fin**_


End file.
